


The Most Powerful Position

by Acidqueen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Shepard satiates her oral fixation.





	The Most Powerful Position

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this tasty bit of Shenko smut fanart here:
> 
> http://skinnyazn.tumblr.com/post/29463224624/oops-i-accidentally-porn-its-not-thaaattt-bad#Notes

Madeleine Shepard loved being on her knees. More specifically, she loved being on her knees in front of Kaidan. She loved catching him unawares in their quarters, sometimes just after he got out of the shower. Sometimes in the shower after he’d come in from late watch, when she’d sneak in and catch him stroking himself and moaning her name because he thought she was asleep and didn’t want to wake her. Sometimes, very rarely, in the observation lounge or the shuttle bay.

But always, always it was when he least expected it. It was Shepard’s way of letting him know that, though they were both Spectres, she was the one in control. Every time she ran her tongue down the sensitive underside of Kaidan’s cock, every time she took him into her mouth limp and teased him to hardness before bobbing her head up and down on him with aching slowness, every time she sucked _just_ hard enough on his balls to make Kaidan moan with pleasure, with each oh-so-gentle nip of her teeth on the head of his throbbing dick, Shepard was demonstrating the power she had over him.

Today, however, was different. Kaidan was sitting naked on the sectional, Shepard’s head in his lap. He had been sitting there, wearing nothing but a towel, when Shepard walked into their quarters. Without saying a word, she stripped off her clothes and knelt in front of him, then smiled. Kaidan parted his legs, and Shepard unwrapped him to reveal his half-hard cock. She kissed the inside of his left thigh and then his right, then turned her attention to her prize. She gently pulled his foreskin back and flicked her tongue across the sensitive head underneath, smiling when she heard an involuntary whimper escape Kaidan’s lips.

Shepard took Kaidan into her mouth, a little at a time, moaning softly when she felt him respond. Kaidan put his hands on her head and slowly ran them through her thick auburn hair. Shepard paused when she reached the base of his cock, and moaned again. Kaidan thrust his hips up, just a bit, and Shepard wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled her head back slowly, sucking hard, then sank her head back down. Twice, three times more, and then she stopped.

Shepard pulled back and admired Kaidan’s cock. It was perfect–larger than average, but only just. Just right for fucking, and oh-so-perfect for what Shepard referred to as “appeasing her oral fixation”. Kaidan’s foreskin was fully retracted now, the head of his cock a deep shade of purple. Shepard kissed it, then ran her tongue over the head, picking up a couple drops of precum. She took the head between her lips and went back down on Kaidan with an aching slowness, then came back up at the same speed. Kaidan whimpered again–a single pleading word this time.

“Please…”

Shepard looked up at Kaidan and smiled, then went down on him again. A little faster this time. She moaned softly, and reached down between her legs with one hand to give herself some attention. Kaidan looked down to see Shepard’s hips bucking while she fingered her swollen clit, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He put his head back and bucked his hips forward, just a bit. Shepard moaned, and the vibrations of the roof of her mouth against the head of his cock brought him that much closer to the edge.

Kaidan looked back down at Shepard when he heard her moans become shorter rhythmic bursts. He looked down to see her hand still between her legs, the flush of release washing over her shoulders, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Here it comes…”

Kaidan kept his hands on Shepard’s head, holding her in place. He closed his eyes and started to thrust his hips upward, fucking her mouth, his cock throbbing and pulsating as he pumped a load of cum over her tongue. He felt the motions of her lips and tongue when she swallowed, smiled when she kissed the head of his cock one last time before re-wrapping his towel around his waist.

Shepard stood, and Kaidan grabbed her before she could walk away. He took her hand, the one that she’d had between her own legs, and sucked on her index and middle fingers one at a time until he couldn’t taste her on them anymore. Shepard leaned down and they kissed, tasting each other and knowing that –for once–Shepard had let Kaidan take control.


End file.
